nidfandomcom-20200213-history
Reala
.]] Reala (pronounced Ree-Ah-Lah) (voiced by Casey Robertson) is a First-level Nightmaren and one of the primary antagonists of the series. Created along with NiGHTS to be Wizeman's right hand, Reala is obedient towards his creator and leads the Nightmaren army. Reala and NiGHTS are suggested as siblings, both with equal flying and acrobatic skills. In contrast to NiGHTS' kind and personality, Reala is cruel and insidious. Due to their equal skills and opposing personalities, NiGHTS and Reala are strong rivals. Physical appearance While NiGHTS is purple and violet, Reala is red and black. He also wears an eyemask called a persona, and constantly scolds NiGHTS for always removing his because it is a symbol of loyalty to Wizeman NiGHTS and Realas creator or "father". His fingers also resemble claws, which he can use to cause harm, as shown when he threatened to kill Will, but instead he threw Will onto the floor from a height which supprisingly did not kill him. NiGHTS into Dreams... ]] Defaulted as the boss for Elliot's Stick Canyon in Dream, Reala was gifted with one of the very few spoken lines in the game. After a zoom in of him on his throne, he stands, pointing at NiGHTS while declaring "There is no NiGHTS!" before dashing after you. Unlike in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, his boss battle is simply to paraloop him three times in order to defeat him, after which you don't see him again. Defeating Reala unlocks a two player option in the Sega Saturn NiGHTS into Dreams but in the remake for the PlayStation 2 it was taken out. NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams In NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Reala wears a Persona mask given by Wizeman to represent his loyalty to his master. He was given a British accent in Journey of Dreams to fit the style of the game. William's Dream After Will enters Nightopia and meets the Nightopians, they leave in fear for Reala is behind Will and Owl. He orders the Nightmarens to capture NiGHTS and will join them again shortly. Later, he finds Will all alone, which is what he was waiting for. NiGHTS later appears, but is too late, as Will's fate is in Reala's hands. After letting go of him, Reala imprisons NiGHTS and teleports Will into Helen's dream, Crystal Castle. Later, after Chamelan is defeated, Wizeman decides to let Cerberus take care of NiGHTS, much to Reala's shock. Later, he sees NiGHTS all alone playing his invisible instrument. He tells NiGHTS that he wishes to bring him back to Wizeman to pay for his disobedience and pay a visit to his sibling and fellow Nightmaren, much to Will's dismay, who was hearing this from behind a bush. They then fought each other, but Reala lost. However, Reala imprisons NiGHTS and reveals that Cerberus is on it's way, much to NiGHTS' and Owl's shock. He then retreats to recover from the battle. Helen's Dream Reala first appears after the tutorial, grabbing NiGHTS by the throat and holding his sibling up against the newly created dream door. After a brief conversation, Reala imprisons NiGHTS in a cage in Aqua Garden. He later appears when Helen first enters Memory Forest, revealing NiGHTS to be a Nightmaren and manipulates Helen into believing NiGHTS betrayed her before sending her away and imprisoning NiGHTS again. Appearances comics.]] In Christmas Nights into Dreams, Reala can be unlocked by setting the Sega Saturn clock to April 1st. Reala makes a similar cameo in the Dreamcast party game, Sonic Shuffle. If the internal clock is set to April 1st, the host character, NiGHTS will be replaced by Reala. This is a visual change only, as Reala has the same voice and dialogue as NiGHTS. He also filled his role in Archie Comics' 3 comic mini-series based on NiGHTS into Dreams and came back for their second installment of another 3 comic mini series where Reala had control over Nightmare after Wizeman's death. His is most recent appearance is in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams for the Nintendo Wii. Reala is also a playable character in Sega Superstar Tennis. Trivia * Claris is the only character from both games that Reala has appeared in who hasn't met him. * If you listen closely to the level music Frozen Bell, Take The Snow Trainhttp://nid.wikia.com/wiki/Image:SnowTrainClip.ogg, you'll hear notes from Reala's theme song, NiGHTS and Realahttp://nid.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Realaclip.ogg, worked into the music score. *Reala did not actually die after fighting NiGHTS in Journey of Dreams. He was knocked unconscious and fell to the ground far below. Though he may have died when Wizeman died since Wizeman claimed that by killing him, you also kill everything he created. This is still debatable since NiGHTS apparantly survived after Wizeman's death. *Reala is the one of 2 characters in the series to have a spoken line in every game they appear in (barring Sonic Pinball Party), the only character whose voice actor is differant with each appearance and the character with the most voice actors (currently 3). Category:Characters Category:Nights into Dreams Characters Category:Journey of Dreams Characters Category:Nightmarens Category:Nightmarens (Nights into Dreams) Category:Nightmarens (Journey of Dreams)